El incondicional
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Steve y Bucky vivieron una noche inolvidable antes de que Steve se fuera con el ejército. Ambos están enamorados, pero se sienten demasiado asustados como para decirlo. Y el miedo a veces puede ser tu mejor enemigo... AU Army.


-Steve ¿me estás escuchando?-la cabeza del rubio giró hacia su amiga, que lo miraba con los labios apretados.

-Lo siento, Peggy ¿qué me decías?-ella rodó los ojos.

-Decía que no te olvidaras de escribir seguido, tonto, quiero saber cómo te va todo con tus nuevos compañeros, si te tratan bien y te respetan, sino puedo ir yo a darles una buena para que lo hagan-Steve se rio entre dientes y la abrazó.

-Gracias, Peggy, me aseguraré de escribirte seguido-le prometió luego volvió a mirar alrededor ansiosamente y ella suspiró.

-¿Estás esperando a James?-Steve se sobresaltó y trató de no lucir culpable, Peggy entrecerró los ojos-¿Quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó después de que los dejamos en el bar?-el rubio negó con la cabeza repetidamente y ella rodó los ojos.

-_Primera llamada para el vuelo con destino a Afganistán por la puerta A-1-_Steve trató de no lucir decepcionado al escuchar la llamada.

-Bueno... tengo que irme-Peggy frunció los labios y palmeó su brazo.

-Lamento que no haya venido, Stevie-el rubio solo asintió y le sonrió levemente.

-Cuídate mucho, Peggy-volvió a abrazarla y tomó sus cosas, caminando hacia la zona de embarque. Le presentó su pasaporte con su pasaje a la encargada y dejó que se llevaran su equipaje, Steve estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó un grito.

-¡Steve!-el rubio giró rápidamente y su corazón latió apresuradamente cuando vio a Bucky llegar corriendo. Repentinamente, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su cabeza.

* * *

_Steve nunca se había sentido más atraído a nadie en toda su vida, sus manos no podían controlarse mientras intentaban tocar los más que pudieran del tentador cuerpo de su amigo; Bucky jadeó y apretó más sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, saboreando el interior de su boca con desesperación y deseo. Steve lo cogió de la cintura y lo elevó hacia la pared, haciendo que el castaño enredara sus piernas en su cintura, presionando sus cuerpos juntos, frotando sus miembros sobre la ropa, arrancando gemidos y quejidos ahogados. _

_-Bucky...-susurró Steve contra su cuello, dejando besos y mordidas sobre la piel bronceada, Bucky gimió y sus dedos empezaron a abrir con rapidez los botones de su camisa, casi rompiéndola en su apuro por sentir su piel. Steve no tuvo ningún reparo en abrir su camisa de un jalón, desesperado por sentir más piel-Te deseo tanto...-musitó, dejando besos sobre su pezón izquierdo, mordiéndolo gentilmente y pasando su lengua después, ganándose varios suspiros ahogados._

_-Te necesito... ahora...-susurró Bucky con la voz ronca por la excitación. Steve lo cargó hasta la cama, depositándolo suavemente sobre las sábanas, admirando el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el brillo de sus ojos y lo rojo de sus labios. Era todo una visión.-Steve...-el rubio interrumpió su llamado besándolo profundamente, frotando su lengua contra la suya y gimiendo de deseo mientras sus manos abrían sus pantalones y los sacaban, Bucky intentó ayudarlo pero el rubio atrapó sus manos, poniéndolas sobre su cabeza._

_-Déjames a mí-susurró contra sus labios, luego se sacó rápidamente el pantalón con la ropa interior y se volteó hacia Bucky, sacando lentamente la única prenda que quedaba sobre su cuerpo. Su boca estuvo inmediatamente en la piel descubierta, besando el interior de sus muslos, dejando rojas marcas por su piel._

_-Steve, por favor...-el rubio sonrió levemente y ensalivó su propio dedo, metiéndolo con cuidado dentro de él. Bucky se sobresaltó y soltó un largo gemido, apretando la sábana bajo sus manos. Steve lo abrió con cuidado y cariño. Bucky, su amigo... la persona que había estado siempre a su lado, apoyándolo en todo. Steve siempre había pensado que debería desear en silencio, sabiendo que no podía tocar esa piel que siempre paraba a su alrededor, sabía que irse al ejército sería difícil, no podía comprometerse con nadie, terminó su relación con Peggy cuando se enlistó y empezó a entrenar, ahora se iría el día de mañana. Había tenido una despedida con sus amigos, divirtiéndose entre todos y al final quedándose solo con Bucky; su ojos verdes habían tenido algo en ellos que habían roto toda la resistencia de Steve y habían acabado dónde estaban ahora._

_-¿Estás listo?-preguntó Steve con suavidad, Bucky asintió repetidamente, gimiendo bajos sus manos. El rubio retiró sus dedos y se lubricó a su mismo con su saliva, acariciándose levemente antes de posicionarse en la entrada del castaño. Ingresó lentamente en él, vigilando cada gesto que hacía por si lo lastimaba pero Bucky solo gemía entrecortadamente, mordiendo su labio inferior, Steve no pudo resistirse el inclinarse y besarlo con pasión. Bucky envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y afianzó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, jalándolo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de él. Steve tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para respirar, intentando no volverse loco por el acogedor calor que lo envolvía, tratando de calmarse para no correrse en ese mismo momento._

_-Por favor...-Steve no lo dejó terminar, empezando a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo cada vez con más rapidez. Bucky soltó un grito ahogado cuando rozó su próstata, Steve cogió sus piernas entre sus brazos y empezó a penetrarlo de manera fuerte y rápida, ganándose gritos roncos de su garganta. El castaño se arqueó en la cama, loco de placer, sus manos apretando la sábana con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de romperla, su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza._

_-Mírame...-susurró Steve-mírame, Bucky...-el castaño abrió los ojos y los enfocó en su amigo, atrapándolo en su mirada, Steve sabía que no iba a durar. El rubio empezó a follarselo con fuerza, moviéndose casi con salvajismo sobre él pero Bucky solo pedía más, sus palabras casi ni tenían sentido, igual que las de Steve pero sabe que son palabras de amor que se supone no debería estar diciendo. _

_-¡Steve!-gritó Bucky, tensándose y corriéndose en el medio de los dos. Steve sintió que su interior lo apretaba y lo penetró una vez más antes de correrse con tanta fuerza que visión se blanqueó por unos momentos. Los dos se quedaron echados uno al lado del otro, jadeando por aire. Steve iba a hablar la boca para hablar pero Bucky sus dedos sobre sus labios, silenciándolo luego se acomodó cerca a él y se durmió, Steve lo siguió sin mucho esfuerzo._

* * *

Steve salió de sus recuerdos con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, caminó hacia él y se detuvo a dos pasos, inseguro de qué hacer.

-¿Te... ibas sin... despedirte?-preguntó con voz jadeante, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y su pelo desordenado por el viento. Steve nunca lo había encontrado más hermoso.

-Creí que no vendrías...-Bucky le sonrió débilmente.

-Yo también-ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo.

-_Segunda llamada para el vuelo con destino a Afganistán por la puerta A-1_-Steve se removió, rascándose la nuca.

-Esa es mi llamada-dijo, Bucky asintió.

-Claro, entonces... cuídate-Steve asintió, Bucky se movió nerviosamente y extendió su mano, Steve se sorprendió ligeramente y la estrechó, intentando no sentirse decepcionado.

-Nos vemos, Bucky...-el rubio se giró pero una mano lo detuvo, Bucky tenía su mirada fija en sus pies, moviéndose incómodamente.

-Regresa pronto-murmuró, incapaz de encontrar sus ojos, Steve sonrió. El rubio lo jaló de la mano y Bucky jadeó de la sorpresa, impactando suavemente contra su pecho, sus ojos estaban ensanchados y no sabía lo que debía hacer.

-Intentaré volver pronto-musitó Steve en su oído y Bucky asintió, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, aspirando ese aroma a sol y masculinidad que era tan propio de Steve.

-_Última llamada para el vuelo con destino a Afganistán por la puerta A-1_-Steve y Bucky se separaron reluctantemente y se miraron a los ojos. Steve le ofreció una ligera sonrisa que Bucky correspondió temblorosamente y se marchó, dejándolo solo en esa sala de espera. Bucky no se movió en mucho tiempo.

* * *

_"Querido Steve:_

_Espero que todo te esté yendo bien allá en el ejército. Bobbi, Jessica y Peggy han estado intentando sacarme lo que sucedió en el bar esa noche pero me he estado escondiendo tras Loki así que nunca lo sabrán. Me pasaron al área de Sharon hace poco así que hace ahora estamos trabajando juntos en el comic que presentaremos en dos semanas, es muy emocionante._

_Ha pasado apenas una semana desde que te fuiste pero ya se te extraña aquí, Thor ya no tiene un equipo de gimnasio y ha intentado que yo supla tu lugar. No salió bien. _

_Espero que hayas tenido una buena primera semana, manténte a salvo._

_Bucky."_

* * *

_"Querido Bucky:_

_Gracias, todo está yendo bien por aquí. No dejes que las chicas te acosen, será peor si saben la verdad, Jess también intentó sacarmelo a mí pero no funcionó, deja que Loki te proteja, luego le mandaré un regalo de agradecimiento. Me alegra lo de tu trabajo, tus dibujos son muy buenos y Sharon es buena en lo que hace, estoy seguro que su comic será increíble ¿Me enviarás uno cuándo salga? _

_Yo también los extraño, pobre tú, Thor a veces no mide su fuerza, deberías mandarlo con Víctor, él puede mantener el mismo nivel aunque no parezca._

_Espero que estés bien. Intentaré todo lo que pueda._

_Steve."_

* * *

_"Querido Steve:_

_Loki se ha mudado a mi apartamento, tuvo una fuerte pelea con su hermano y no se hablan, no estoy seguro de lo que ocurrió pero parece haber sido algo grave. El comic va avanzando muy bien, Sharon y yo tenemos el comic casi listo, es sobre un capitán de la marina ¿qué te parece? Cuándo lo publiquen, te mandaré el primer ejemplar para que nos des tu opinión. _

_Tenías razón sobre lo de Víctor y Thor, el hombre es delgado pero sabe mantener su peso, eso es seguro. _

_Sigue manteniéndote a salvo, te queremos de regreso en una pieza._

_Bucky."_

* * *

_"Querido Bucky:_

_Lamento haberme tardado en responder, nos estábamos moviendo hacia otra base y la correspondencia se demoró en llegar aquí. Lamento oír lo de Loki y Thor, espero que todo se solucione entre ellos, ambos se quieren pero a veces sus temperamentos sacan lo mejor de ellos. Espero con ansias lo del comic, mis nuevos compañeros también quieren verlos, uno de ellos, Clint, es fan de los comics y quiere leer el que mandarás. _

_Me alegra que se hayan hecho amigos, así podrás descansar y no te forzarán a soportar todos los ejercicios que Thor siempre hace, a veces creo que se excede._

_Regresaré bien, eso te lo puedo prometer. Cuídate mucho._

_Steve."_

* * *

-¡Carta para Stevie!-dijo Tony, moviendo el sobre; en medio segundo, Steve ya se había movido hacia él y ya le había quitado la carta de las manos. Tony silvó-Apuesto lo que sea a que es Bucky de nuevo.

-Eso ya es bastante obvio, Stark-replicó Natasha, acomodada en su pequeña cama. Steve estaba leyendo la carta y le había lanzado a Clint el comic.

-¡Esto se ve increíble!-musitó con admiración, mientras lo leía. "Almirante América" se llamaba el comic y el tipo del frente se parecía mucho a Steve.

-Creo que alguien está enamorado-canturreó Tony, acercándose dónde estaba el rubio.

-No estoy enamorado-dijo Steve con un pequeño puchero, sus ojos aún fijos en la carta.

-Steve, te la pasas esperando sus cartas y cuando llegan, las contestas inmediatamente-dijo Natasha, mirando al rubio.

-Aparte de que una tonta sonrisa te aparece en la cara cuando llegan, en serio, me asustas-bromeó Tony, recibiendo un codazo del rubio.

-No puedo estar enamorado de él-replicó el rubio, desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Tony, enarcando una ceja.

-¿No lo ves, Tony? Nosotros somos el grupo de exploración, cada vez que tenemos que ir a asegurar un lugar, existe el peligro de que no regresemos porque no sabemos qué nos espera en ese nuevo territorio. ¿Qué pasaría si le digo a Bucky lo que siento y muero? Jamás podría causarle ese dolor... Aparte, no creo que esté enamorado de mí.

-Oh, vamos, Steve, te escribe cada semana y siempre contesta todas tus cartas, se muere por tí-dijo Clint, sin dejar de leer.

-Es mi amigo, eso también hacen los amigos-Tony, Natasha y Clint rodaron los ojos.

-Ya, déjenlo en paz-dijo Bruce, desde dónde estaba sentado leyendo un libro, sus ojos amables se enfocaron en Steve-sé a lo que te refieres, Steve y es tu decisión el estar con Bucky o no.

-Gracias, Bruce-dijo el rubio sinceramente.

-¿Entonces esto significa que no lo invitarás al Baile de Paz?-Steve se mordió el labio, indeciso.

-No lo sé...-respondió vagamente antes de alejarse para responder la carta en paz.

* * *

_-_Bucky, traje el desayuno-dijo Loki, mientras entraba con dos cafés y una bolsa con donnas, Bucky estaba acomodado en el mueble con la última carta de Steve en sus manos y una pequeño cuaderno sobre sus piernas-¿Todavía no le respondes?

-¡No sé que decirle!-exclamó el castaño en frustración.

-¿De qué?

-Hay un baile, será aquí en una semana, solo estará aquí por ese día pero cae en la misma fecha que la presentación oficial del comic que tanto hemos trabajado.

-Oh... ¿qué le dirás entonces?-dijo Loki, pasándole su café, el castaño bebió un trago y soltó un suspiro.

-No tengo ni idea...

* * *

Steve estaba nervioso, todos iban con sus uniformes oficiales y el baile recién había comenzado, Clint estaba bailando con Bobbi (Steve no había tenido ni idea de que se conocían hasta ese momento), Bruce y Natasha habían decidido bailar juntos y Tony estaba con Loki, Steve sabía que ellos tenían una relación un tanto complicada (ninguno de los dos quería comprometerse) pero al rubio le parecía tonto, era obvio que estaban enamorados. Steve empezó a mover el cuello para ver si llegaba Bucky, no había respondido a su última carta pero tal vez era porque él estaba regresando que no había podido recibirla. Le pareció verlo cerca a la puerta y su corazón se aceleró mientras una pequeña sonrisa tomaba su rostro, se movió hacia allá intentando no correr pero retrocedió cuando el hombre se volteó y no era Bucky a quién miraba. Una mano tocó su hombro y se giró, esperanzado pero tuvo que ocultar la decepción cuando se encontró con Peggy ahí. No debió de haber hecho un buen trabajo porque la castaña se cruzó de brazos, un brillo herido pasando por sus ojos.

-Vaya... y yo que pensé que estaríamos feliz de verme-dijo con un pequeño puchero, intentado ocultar su dolor.

-Peggy... no te esperaba-dijo el rubio, componiendo una sonrisa y abrazando a su amiga.

-Esperabas a Bucky, lo sé pero hoy es la presentación oficial de su comic y no ha podido negarse, Sharon y él están allá ahora mismo.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo sintiéndose triste pero sonriendo de igual manera.

-Bailemos-dijo la castaña, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la pista. Natasha arqueó una ceja cuándo los vio y Loki frunció ligeramente los labios, nunca le había caído bien Peggy (tal vez porque ella era la única que lo detenía cuándo hacía sus bromas pesadas)-Bucky estaba realmente apenado por no estar aquí.

-No importa, lo entiendo, su comic es muy importante para él, ha trabajado en ello por muchos meses-respondió Steve, guiándola mientras bailaban un vals.

-¿Tú... estás enamorado de él?-preguntó la castaña con voz suave.

-No, yo... es solo que... yo...-balbuceó Steve y ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea ¿verdad?-Steve asintió-¿Han hablado de esto?

-No... no sé lo que siento por él, ni si él siente algo por mí.

-¿Le prometiste algo cuándo te fuiste?

-No, sabes que no quiero comprometerme con nadie, Peggy, mi trabajo es muy arriesgado-ella asintió, sabía por qué Steve la había dejado.

-Entonces no lo ilusiones, Steve, díselo de frente cuándo puedas-el rubio se mordió el labio.

-¿Tú crees que él sienta algo por mí?-Peggy iba a responder pero vio a alguien por sobre el hombro de Steve y ensanchó los ojos.

-Bucky...-Steve se giró con rapidez y miró al castaño parado en la puerta del salón, parecía agitado pero su mirada dura estaba fija en ellos, luego se dio la vuelta abruptamente, saliendo. Steve soltó a Peggy con rapidez y fue tras él, alcanzándolo justo unos metros más allá.

-¡Bucky, espera!-exclamó Steve, cogiendo su brazo, el castaño se soltó rápidamente, sin mirarlo a la cara.

-No debiste haber salido, Steve, este es tu baile, deberías seguir disfrutándolo-dijo con voz fría.

-Yo... Peggy...

-No quiero saberlo-le cortó el castaño, mirándolo brevemente. Steve se sintió frustrado y molesto.

-No tendría que molestarte, estábamos solo bailando.

-No estoy molesto, solo no quiero saberlo-replicó el castaño-no es mi asunto si regresaste con Peggy o no, tú deberías saber lo que haces.

-Hablas cómo si estuvieras celoso-dijo Steve, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿De qué debería estar celoso?-preguntó Bucky, con una voz suave que siempre representaba peligro pero Steve lo ignoró.

-No lo sé, Bucky.

-¿En serio no lo sabes?

-No, porque tú y yo no somos nada, después de todo.

-Oh, claro, esa noche fue nada totalmente-dijo el castaño con sarcasmo y Steve apretó los puños.

-Fue una noche casual, nunca te prometí nada-Bucky retrocedió y lo miró fijamente.

-¿En qué momento te pedí una promesa, Steve?-replicó con frialdad-Nunca esperé nada de tí y no lo hago ahora tampoco, es obvio que lo pasó fue un error que no volveré a cometer. Adiós, Steve-dijo, dándose la vuelta y saliendo corriendo, Steve sintió que el corazón se le caía.

-¡Bucky, espera!-corrió detrás de él pero era muy tarde, Bucky ya se había subido a un taxi y se había marchado.

-Eres un imbécil-Steve se giró y un puño se estrelló contra su rostro, haciéndolo tambalear.

-Loki, basta-dijo Tony, tomándolo por los hombros y alejándolo de Steve, la mirada verde estaba completamente encendida de furia. Steve se tocó la mejilla, sabía que se merecía el golpe, era un completo idiota ¿cómo había podido decirle todas esas cosas cuándo él en verdad...? En verdad... en verdad estaba enamorado de él. Su respiración se agitó y sintió una mano sobre su hombro, Natasha lo miró con una extraña gentileza en sus ojos.

-Vamos, creo que necesitas descansar-dijo la pelirroja, llevándoselo de ahí. Esa noche, mientras descansaba en la cama de su hotel, se reclamó una y mil veces lo imbécil que había sido, odiándose a sí mismo y recordando una y otra vez el rostro sorprendido y decepcionado de Bucky antes de que se marchara. Le pediría perdón, tenía que ganarse su perdón de cualquier manera porque no podía vivir sabiendo que Bucky lo odiaba, no importaba si no lo amaba, solo no quería que la persona que él amaba lo odiara, no podía soportarlo.

* * *

-Te traje tu donna favorita-dijo Loki, poniendo el dulce en la mesita, frente a dónde Bucky se había acomodado.

-Gracias-murmuró, encogiéndose más en el mueble y tapándose hasta la cabeza, Loki suspiró.

-Vamos, cariño, no puedes seguir triste-dijo el moreno, destapándolo suavemente, Bucky intentó fulminarlo con la mirada pero solo logró parecer un niño con una rabieta.

-Puedo estar triste todo lo que quiera-dijo con petulancia y Loki rodó los ojos.

-Rogers es un idiota y yo lo golpeé por tí ¿qué más quieres?-Bucky sonrió levemente, se quedó en shock cuando Loki le dijo que había golpeado a Steve pero le agradeció a su amigo por protegerlo.

-Es solo que... -suspiró-creo que estoy enamorado de él-admitió con un hilo de voz, los ojos de Loki se suavizaron y abrazó a su amigo contra su pecho, el castaño cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Todo va a estar bien, Bucky, ya lo verás-le dijo y el castaño dejó que su amigo lo consolara.

* * *

Steve estaba entrando el desesperación, le había mandado varias cartas a Bucky, disculpándose por la estupidez que había dicho pero el castaño no le había contestado ni una sola vez ¿Y si nunca volvía a hablarle de nuevo? ¿Y si lo odiaba por toda la eternidad?

-Estás siendo dramático-dijo Natasha, sin alzar la mirada de su revista.

-Si no he dicho nada-respondió el rubio defensivamente.

-No necesitas hacerlo, está escrito por toda tu cara-replicó la pelirroja, rodando los ojos.

-No es cierto-protestó el rubio débilmente, Natasha iba a responder cuando Tony y los demás entraron.

-Ya es hora de irnos ¿están listos?-Natasha y Steve asintieron, cogiendo sus mochilas y armas para salir.

Steve se sentía muy frustrado, o eso es lo que dirá horas después, tal vez por eso fue que no notó las pequeñas señales de que el sitio que estaban explorando no estaba totalmente vacío. Todo se volvió un infierno en un momento, disparos por todos lados, corriendo a cubrirse e intentando no darle a tus compañeros mientras disparaba hacia sus enemigos. Natasha le había dicho que tenían que salir de ahí antes de que los rodearan completamente, ella y Clint estaba manteniendo los costados limpios mientras que Steve, Bruce y Tony se abrían camino para salir del lugar. El problema de huir a la volada, es no ver la dirección en qué vas y pronto se encontraron en el medio del desierto sin tener la mínima idea de cómo regresar al campamento general.

-Pues... mierda-musitó Tony y ellos no pudieron estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

-¡Cariño, ya llegué!-saludó Bucky mientras entraba, su voz bromista. Escuchó un pequeño sollozo e inmediatamente miró hacia Loki que se encontraba sentado en el mueble, con Thor a su lado, abrazándolo por los hombros-Loki ¿qué va mal? ¿te sientes bien?-Loki se mordió el labio, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y le extendió una carta. Tenía el sello oficial del ejército, Bucky leyó rápidamente las vacías palabras y se congeló. _Oficialmente perdidos _decía el papel. Steve y los otros había sido dados por desaparecidos.

-Oh, Dios mío...-susurró, cayendo a lado de su amigo.

-Pe-Pepper vino a traerme esto hace unas horas... dice-dice qué encontraron sus carpas y algunas de sus cosas pero que no había rastro de ellos. Tambien... también había señales de lucha, una emboscada, parece... han pasado cinco días y no los han encontrado... pa-parece que ellos tampoco los-los tienen...-Bucky no podía reaccionar, seguía con la mirada perdida, sus manos apretando la carta entre sus dedos-Bucky ¿qué voy a hacer sin Tony? Es un idiota pero... lo amo...-Bucky se giró levemente hacia su amigo y lo abrazó sin decir nada, no podía salir de su estado de shock, su mente solo repasaba una y otra vez cómo no contestó las cartas de Steve, cómo no aceptó sus disculpas.

-Estará bien, Loki, ellos estarán bien-dijo Thor, intentado vanamente consolar a su hermano. Bucky solo se quedó callado.

* * *

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos-dijo Bruce, hablando con las amables personas que los recibieron en su casa después de una semana de vagar por el desierto. Todos estaban más o menos, Natasha había sido rozada por una bala en un brazo y Steve tenía una herida de bala en la pierna, habían logrado controlarla pero iba a necesitar ser curado apenas llegara a un hospital, los demás estaban un poco quemados y deshidratados pero enteros, ya se habían contactado con su división y vendrían a recogerlos pronto.

-No es nada, siempre hemos ayudado a los soldados, ellos nos han ayudado mucho también-dijo la mujer morena, asintiendo. Todos dieron sus gracias cuando el carro por fin llegó y se fueron, deseando un baño y algo de descanso. Todos fueron llevados en un avión de regreso a casa, Steve y Natasha fueron mandados al hospital que ya tenía todo listo para cuando llegaran. Steve tuvo que pasar por cirugía para que sacaran la bala y curaran la herida, por suerte no había rozado nada de importancia, tendría que pasar por terapia pero había buenas posibilidades de que su pierna se recuperara completamente. Estaba echado en su cama, descansando cuando alguien abrió la puerta intempestivamente. Steve sintió su corazón acelerado cuando vio a Bucky en la puerta.

-Bucky...

-Eres un tonto-dijo el castaño, apretando los puños, Steve sintió su corazón adolorido.

-Bucky, yo lo siento... lo que pasó...-Bucky no lo dejó terminar, acercándose a pasos grandes a él y besándolo con desesperación, Steve lo besó de la misma forma, apretándolo a su cuerpo. El castaño se separó, respirando agitadamente y apoyó su frente en la del rubio.

-No tienes que disculparte, solo no vuelvas a desaparecer ¿sí?-su voz intentaba sonar dura pero solo salió desesperada y agitada.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...-musitó Steve, besando su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, antes de finalmente besar su boca con suavidad.

-Estoy enamorado de tí-jadeó Bucky y Steve nunca creyó que se podría sentir más feliz.

-Yo también lo estoy, lamento haberme demorado tanto en decírtelo-el castaño le sonrió de lado, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a besarlo. Todo estaría bien ahora, ellos lo harían funcionar y no dejarían que el miedo volviera a meterse en el medio de lo que sentían.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Esta pequeña historia fue insipirada por la canción "La Incondicional" de Luis Miguel que me dio los feelings stucky :D Espero les guste!


End file.
